


A Kent Family Tradition

by josephina_x



Series: Clexmas Stocking Stuffers 2015 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Compromise, Gen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luthor family traditions for Christmas suck. (Mostly because there aren’t any -- Lionel hasn’t allowed any such celebrations since Lillian died.) Some of the Kent traditions that Lex knows are... perhaps <i>marginally</i> better. Sort of. For strange and Kent-defined values of ‘better’. (For Lexian values, however...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kent Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Kent Family Tradition  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark+Lex  
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: old-school Clex, general for early seasons  
> Word count: 640+  
> Summary: The Luthor family traditions for Christmas suck. (Mostly because there aren’t any -- Lionel hasn’t allowed any such celebrations since Lillian died.) Some of the Kent traditions that Lex knows are... perhaps _marginally_ better. Sort of. For strange and Kent-defined values of ‘better’. (For Lexian values, however...)  
>  Warnings: Un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)  
> Author's Note: Clexmas 2015 stocking stuffer #1, prompt: Traditions
> 
> Originally posted to LJ at Clexmas [here](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/111663.html).

“You want me to _what?_ ” Lex asked.

“Wear an ugly sweater.”

Lex stared at his best friend. Clark was apparently serious.

“...I don’t think I own any ugly sweaters, Clark,” Lex told him uncertainly.

“Sure you do,” Clark said, as he sifted through one of his dresser drawers. “There’s that--”

“ _I don’t own any ugly sweaters, Clark,_ ” Lex repeated.

“But--”

Lex gave Clark a quelling look.

Clark pouted.

“Why must it be an ‘ugly’ sweater competition, anyway?” Lex complained.

“Because it’s traditional? Everybody’s got at least one ugly sweater,” Clark pointed out, as he gave up on Lex’s dresser and walked into his closet, instead.

“I don’t. And I don’t see why it couldn’t be traditional to have a beautiful sweater competition, instead,” Lex huffed.

Clark turned and looked at him askance. “Have you ever seen a beautiful sweater?”

Lex had to think about that one. “I have a light grey angora sweater that’s quite nice.”

“Not nice. _Beautiful._ ”

Lex stifled a sigh. “You may have a point,” he acceded, leaning back against the headboard of his bed as Clark continued to poke around through his closet tentatively. “But I still don’t see why anyone would want to do this.”

“If it was just ‘wear a sweater’ then it wouldn’t be a tradition, it’d just be normal,” Clark pointed out, as he slid aside a few starched dress shirts. “Besides, it’s a good excuse to wear something really comfy and warm, that may not look so great.”

“Do you really think that’s how the tradition started?” Lex asked of him.

“No,” Clark said, as he slid another few articles of clothing, and then he stopped with a frown. Then grinned.

Lex frowned. “Clark?” He slid forward, wondering what Clark could possibly think might be _grin worthy_ that was hanging in his closet.

Clark glanced over at him and his grin got wider. And, within something of a flourish, he pulled out and displayed...

Lex stared.

“What in god’s name is _that_ ,” Lex said, in something akin to horror.

“It’s an ugly sweater,” Clark said, still grinning.

“I can see that,” Lex said in tones of abject disgust. “What was it doing in my closet?” It looked downright toxic. He felt bad for any of his clothing caught anywhere nearby it.

Clark blinked at him. “Hanging on a hanger?”

“Clark, that’s not mine,” Lex told him.

Clark frowned, and pulled it away from him to glance at it more carefully. “Then what was it doing in your closet?” Clark asked him. He tilted his head as he looked at it. “You think the dry cleaners made a mistake and gave it to you extra?”

“I have no idea,” Lex said. “But I might have to burn anything that was near it, just in case they might have been contaminated by close proximity,” he said, not quite joking. His poor clothing, stuck so long next to the offending article, just might thank him for it, putting them out of their misery.

Clark gave him a long look. “You’re gonna burn your other clothing, but not this?”

“Well, I doubt burning would have much of an effect on _that_ ,” Lex told him. “I’ll likely need several wooden stakes and some holy water, silver bullets, maybe a stick of dynamite or two...”

“Lex!” his friend laughed out.

“It is an unholy thing and deserves to die by time-honored church-sanctioned methods,” Lex said firmly.

Clark let out another laugh, then got a thinking look.“Y’know, this isn’t that much bigger than your other stuff. You could wear this, I bet.”

“Not on your life!” Lex denied vehemently.

“Pleeeease?” Clark said, while holding up the ghastly thing.

Lex balked. Clark made a face at him.

Lex (mostly) won. (For Luthorian values of ‘mostly’ when being applied to fashion-related decisions. Thank _god_.)

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
